Promise
by Neferit
Summary: Meeting each other for only short moment, they face an uncertain future. Then they meet again and make promise to each other. How it will end?


**A/N:** This is a fanfiction for Romance Encounters mod - which can be found over at gibberlings3 webpage. This is specifically for the component written by berelinde. Let me tell you that this is at least 20th version of the fic - I still wasn't content with it. I was stuck in the middle of it and was unable to finish it. And then - I visited my hairdresser, changed my hairdo - and plop! I've got it! The idea kicked me so hard that I made so many mistakes while writing... you don't even want to know how it looked like, trust me. But writing is always slower than thinking by me. However - here it is! I suppose that my use of the original dialogs seems a bit (well, at least _a bit_) strange. Hope I won't offend anyone with this!

If you spot any errors, please let me know about them, so I can correct them. Also, feel free to send me a critique - but no flames, please! No one expects the spanish inquisition, you know - even if "NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as: fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency, and almost fanatical devotion to the Pope, and nice red uniforms!" ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own (almost) nothing, just Sikula is all my fault.

* * *

**Promise**

This was actually the first time he visited a tavern. He felt a little guilty for sneaking out of the building of the Order - he should be praying right now after all. But it couldn't stop him now.

'Hm, inn. The Mithrest Inn, to be precise. Wow. I'm really lucky that sir Theodur doesn't see me here.'

He went to the innkeeper and ordered himself a room. _'When out for night - then at least in my room!'_ Ordering himself a glass of good wine he saw her. Even if she had dark bruise on her cheek, she was still the most amazing woman he has ever seen. Her long black hair, graceful line of her neck, lithe frame, almost white skin with just a slight blush on her cheeks... He felt his heart skip in his chest. Instantly he went to her.

"Hello, my lady. Can I sit here?"

She looked up to him and looked into his eyes intently as if she tried to look into his soul. After a moment which was like eternity to him she looked aside. "If you want to..." She had very nice and melodic voice.

He sat and had a sip of his wine. While drinking he silently eyed her. Then he broke the silence again.

"You look like a stranger to these parts, if you don't mind me saying it, my lady."

She nodded. "That's right. I'm new to Athkatla." She looked on him again. "But you look quite strange here as well."

"Well, that's right, too." He felt a bit embarrassed when he added: "I've… uhm... never been in a tavern before."

She took a surprised glance on him. "Wow! A man handsome as you and never before has been in a tavern? Hm, something quite unusual these times." She looked round the room. "As I see it, you quite enhance the ambience here."

He blushed. "Really? Uhm, you see - I'm Laran, squire of the Order, and I'm to be deployed on the morrow... So I thought _'why not see some of life before you will be forced to take one?'_ "A bit unsure he smiled."That sounds hopeless, doesn't it?"

She placed her cup sharply on the table and said sharply: "Absolutely not!" And a bit calmer she added. "It sounds like good idea to me. Tell me, what else have you had in plan?"

He smiled a bit when the idea - most certainly unworthy of a member of the Order - hit him. "Speaking to a lady of your incomparable beauty was not part of my original plan, but..." He stopped for a moment. _'Should I say it? Wouldn't it offend her?'_ He made his mind quickly. _'Take it or leave it, boy, take it or...'_ "Now that you are here before me, I can think of nothing I would enjoy more. Would you consider it?"

She looked surprised. "Aren't we already speaking?"

He inclined to her and lowered his voice. "I meant to say that I wished to speak with you privately, my lady. I have taken a room here, where I might speak freely... If you are willing..."

She eyed him warily for a moment. Then she said: "Only if you promise to behave yourself."

He sat up and answered her gravely, trying not to sound offended. He's still a member of Order! He would never harm a lady! "As a paladin of Torm, I swear that I will take no liberties, my lady. I am sworn to protect your honour, and I would never trespass without your leave... but please, may we now go to speak apart? As I have already said, I have taken a room here, where we might speak freely. I have no desire for my clumsy words to fall on less noble ears than yours."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded and stood up. "I will speak with you. Lead the way, please."

o.O.o

While following Laran, she was thinking. _'Hm, I'm pretty curious what he would like to say. _'No desire for my clumsy words...'_ with this speaking he could begin to write poem books. Aww... now I sound like some of the old monks from Candlekeep... Huh, they would be surprised how much I miss my studies now...'_

"We are here," said Laran suddenly and opened the door. He let her go in first. She entered the room and looked around. Normal room; bed, chair, table, chest for personal belongings.

Laran silently closed the door, while Sikula nonchalantly went to the window. _'Well, if nothing else I can always jump out and escape,'_ thought she while grinning mentally.

Laran behind her spoke. "Your grace has overcome me so much that I didn't even ask your name, my lady."

She turned away the window with a small smile on her lips. "My name is Sikula."

He smiled. "Thank you, lady Sikula." He sighed. "Just a moment ago I wanted to say you so many things - but now they seem to be just ill-formed compliments. As if the mere words would be enough to describe your beauty." After a short pause he continued: "Your skin is more lustrous than any pearl would be. Diamonds would be envious of the sparkle of your eyes. No rose could be match to the bloom of your cheek. And if I would be enough bold and touched your hair, the silk would be rough compared to it, I'm sure."

Sikula arched one of her eyebrows. "I think you flatter me a bit too much, Laran."

Laran shook his head resolutely. "Not in the least. As a paladin I swore to tell only the truth." He came closer to her, brushed away fallen lock of hair and raised her face. They looked into each other eyes for a moment. She was so mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes that she almost didn't noticed how close his lips are. Slowly closing her eyes she pressed her lips to his. He seemed to be taken aback at first but then he returned her kiss eagerly.

They fell apart when they begun to lose breathe. Gently stroking her cheek he whispered: "Sweet Sikula... this is just another thing I've never done before..."

Smiling nervously she answered: "Then I have just one question - can I corrupt someone as pure as you are?"

"I have absolutely nothing against it, really." He stopped and blushed: "Gods, Sikula, what am I saying?! I am not certain that I even understand all of what I am feeling right now, but I am certain that I do not wish it to stop."

"Nor I do wish to stop, Laran," whispered Sikula.

And before Laran could react, she kissed him again.

o.O.o

She snuggled to the warm behind her. _'Hm, warm... WHAT?!'_ She abruptly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder into the familiar brown eyes. 'Oh, it's him.'

He smiled down at her. "If it's possible, you're even more beautiful then yester eve, my lady."

She smiled on him sheepishly. "And you're still here..."

With frown he asked: "And where should I be, my lady? Should I stole away and leave you here?" Looking into her eyes he continued: "No, I couldn't leave without hearing your voice one more time. Yet I have to go - and too soon for my liking."

She felt herself sobering quickly. _'The day begun so nicely... a pity that the rest of it is not going to be as good as the start...'_ "Must you go?" asked she.

He nodded. "Yes, for I am duty-bound to report at the appointed hour. Were I at liberty to choose for myself, I would not leave your side so soon, but I am bound by vows to my knight and to my Order." He hesitated for a moment. "My heart bids me stay, but I will not be forsworn."

She tried to smile. "Then go. Go and know that you have my blessing... and my affection."

Slightly touching her cheek he asked: "My lady... can I ask a boon of you? You know, it is a custom of those of my calling to bear the token of a special lady, as an inspiration. Would you... would you give me some keepsake to carry on my person, to remind me of the happiness we have shared? A strand of your hair, perhaps, or a ribbon?"

She beamed: "Of course I would! Here," she reached out for one of her ribbons, the red one. "Take this."

Taking the ribbon from her he pressed it to his heart. "Thank you, my lady. I will treasure this always, together with the memory of the time we spent together."

They got up and quickly got dressed. When they were walking out of the room, he looked on her. "If the fates are kind, we may one day meet again. Until then, may the gods keep you safe. Farewell, my lady." And with one last kiss they parted.

o.O.o

Alas, the night of passion didn't go unnoticed - just as Sikula found out soon, when she faced Jaheira.

"Where have you been all the night, child?" asked Jaheira sharply.

Sikula breathed deeply. _'Count to ten. Just count to ten... One, two...'_ "If I'm not mistaken, Jaheira, my whereabouts at nights are none of your business, Jaheira," she replied calmly.

Jaheira frowned. "_'None of my business'_? If you have forgotten, I promised to Gorion I will watch over you, so it is my business, child!"

Sikula felt her temper rising. Yeah, that was the typical reaction of Jaheira. When she was out of reasoning, she always said this. Forcing herself to calm she replied. "I refuse to speak about this. Sorry, Jaheira, but this really isn't one of your businesses." With this she turned on heel and left the room, leaving surprised Jaheira behind.

o.O.o.O.o

_Again that dream. No, not the dream about any Bhaal related thing. Actually, it was about the night I spent with Laran. I can't get him out of my mind. Hm, why I can't just leave him behind? Hell, I know we both enjoyed the night we spent together. I even gave him my favourite ribbon - but that doesn't mean I will be unable to fig him out my mind!_

Frustrated Sikula closed her journal. Gods, this was maddening - but in some strange way, it was also comforting.

o.O.o.O.o

One of her companions, to-be-a-member of the Order, Anomen Delryn, just told her he loved her. She didn't know who was more heart-broken; if he for the knowledge his love is unrequited or she for saying him she can't love him. Although he was masking it well, she still could feel his pain. But she owed him an explanation. One night, when they visited Five Flagons she led him to the theatre, to her "office" and told him everything. Although it hurt them both, they understood each other better now. If nothing more, they will always be friends. No, more than friends - but less than lovers.

o.O.o.O.o

_'Without my soul... without my soul but with my friends... and with Imoen at last!'_

Yes, they finally reached the Spellhold - and discovered that this all was devious plan of Irenicus. And of Yoshimo. She curled her lips in cheerless smile. She should have known.

And now - now they are in labyrinth of Spellhold, Bodhi is hunting them. However, there still had been at least tiny chance of getting out of here and stopping Irenicus. Although she couldn't see it, her eyes flashed brightly in the darkness when she hid a wolfish smile. She will fight. And Irenicus will pay.

o.O.o.O.o

The way through the Underdark wasn't easy. It wasn't easy to kill Bodhi, either. And gods, it wasn't easy to even get to that damned elven city.

Sometimes she really hated to be the "hero". _'Why can't these oh-so-powerful and oh-so-ancient elves help themselves, when they don't even try to hide their disregard for me? For a poor human?'_ The general, Elhan, was really getting on her nerves - he wanted everything from her but wasn't willing to share not a single bit of information with her. No wonder her eyes were shinning most of the time she had to speak with him.

Shuddering, she forced her mind to think about different things. Yes, her soul. And it was close. _'Just descend the stairs, Sindal...'_ Gripping her sword she walked towards the stairs but something stopped her. Yes, she had her reasons for fighting Irenicus - but the others didn't have to. They can stay here and help to the elves with... well, with whatever the elves will want.

But, surprisingly, all of her companions stayed with her. _'Huh, maybe I'm just paranoid. To Hells with Irenicus...'_

And as she soon found out, Irenicus really ended in Hell. Sadly, she ended there, too.

o.O.o.O.o

Light... go to the light...

Opening her eyes she found herself looking into the worried faces of her friends. All of them looked relieved.

"I was so afraid that... that you're dead! Sikula, don't do this to me ever again!" exhaled crying Imoen, while she hugged her sister. Sikula smiled weakly and hugged her back. At least someone is gladdened by her... Hm, still-living.

As she expected, the elves made a celebration for retrieval of Suldanesselar. Her companions left the elven city after that. And she was forced to leave Suldanesselar in the end as well.

The curse of being a Bhaalspawn hunt her down.

o.O.o.O.o

Their campaign was taking almost forever. Or at least it seemed to him.

They taught him how to kill his enemies, but no one ever prepared him for his first kill, how he will feel after it.

Soon after that he found himself looking on the ribbon, wishing for her being here. They spent only little time together. Well, at least very little time by _talking_. Yet he longed to see her again, to hear her gentle voice, to see her sparkling eyes. His comrades always made fun of him, when they caught him staring into space with the ribbon in his hand. Not that he cared.

But what surprised him the most, what _scared_ him the most was the fact that it wasn't his body what longed for her - it was his soul. When he was tired, it was memory of her face which helped him sleep without nightmares. Instead of fighting and death he dreamt about her.

When all this fighting finally ended, he made his way back to Athkatla, sincerely hoping of finding her there. Alas, it obviously wasn't gods' will.

Instead of it, he found out who she was. A Bhaalspawn. Yes, she was a Bhaalspawn - but she was Saviour of the Sword Coast as well! It really impressed him. And such woman spent night with him!

And then the new war began. This one was in the South, nearing to Saradush. Prelate Wesselan sent him and several others to deliver several important lists to Tethyr.

And so he went - and although he didn't know it in that time, he was on his way to meet his destiny.

o.O.o

After another day full of fighting he decided to finally rest for at least a short time. And then it happened.

She appeared from nowhere and in the next moments she was fighting with Gromnir's men. He was fascinated by the easiness of her moves. Watching her fighting was like watching her dancing.

Before he could run to help her, the fight was over and she was speaking with woman he knew only as Mellisan. In the end of their conversation she nodded and Mellisan teleported somewhere else.

Then she turned and saw him. In the next moments she was running to him, hugged him and clang to him as if her life depended on it. He returned her embrace, pleasantly surprised by her reaction.

"I missed you, Laran," whispered the lady, who guarded his dreams. He felt his heart skip in his chest. Then she drew away a bit and looked on him. He smiled. "I missed you, too, my lady."

She gave him radiant smile and asked: "But what are you doing here, Laran? Shouldn't you be on some Order campaign?"

He offered her his hand and led her to the nearest inn. He knew that inn - he paid for room there more than once. She looked tired - and yet again had she the bruise on her cheek. She would need rest.

"The campaign ended and Prelate sent me here with a pair of messages. I fought my way to the city just before we got completely sieged by Yaga-Shura. And what about you, my lady? As much as I'm happy to see you again, I'm quite troubled by the fact you are here. There's no chance for us to escape. What ill fate brought you here?"

She made wry face. "Well, it was really an ill fate - but you wouldn't believe me, if I told what really happened to me." And again she smiled. "But you are really welcomed sight here, Laran!"

He felt himself blushing again. Although they spent night together, it seemed impossible for him to prevent himself from blushing in her company.

"Thank you, my lady. But as much strange as it may sound - you are even fairer than before!"

She laughed silently. "As I can see you are still the same flatterer."

They were by the inn. He entered the inn first, remembering one incident which happened there not so long ago (well, flying chairs are something what you wouldn't like to meet personally) and led her to the nearest free table. After ordering themselves drinks - and receiving them - she looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He looked at her seriously. "My lady... since we parted, I have often thought of you. Your face and your name are etched with crystal clarity on my mind." He reached to his pocket. "I treasure the ribbon you gave me. It has been a source of comfort, but also of longing."

She looked surprised by his words. With uncertain expression on her face she said: "I thought of you often as well. The night..." she blushed, "the night has been something... incredible. When we parted, my journey for rescuing of my friend had just begun - and it was long and hard. In the beginning I thought it will drive me insane but then... then the memory gave me the strength to go on."

They looked into each other eyes. Carefully, he took her hand. Her eyes began to shine when she pressed his hand a little.

"Laran..."

He gestured her to stand up. Drinks were completely forgotten. Once again he led the way to his room. But this time they were holding hands. This time, they both were more confident.

Kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Both of them giving, both of them taking, their senses overwhelmed by their desire. Together they climbed to the peak of passion and fell asleep in each other arms.

o.O.o.O.o

Again she snuggled to the warmth - but this time, she wasn't startled by its presence in the bed. Smiling, she turned to look into Laran's face. He had a gentle smile on his lips.

"You are awake, love! I hope you slept well..."

She stretched her arms and smiled lazily. "Hmm, not sure about how much sleep I've got - but what I've got was pleasant enough."

He caressed her cheek with his calloused hand. "Then I'm content." He hesitated for a moment. "My lady, for some time now, I have lain awake, contemplating your loveliness and my longing for you is renewed, but in a form I had not expected."

She sent him a seductive smile. "Oh? Do you ever get enough?" But then she noticed how serious he is. Hesitating, she asked. "Well, I take it that you are not talking about... uhm... about the way we spent the night, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, my lady, I'm not."

She waited for him to continue. Heck, this was too important for him obviously, so she really listened - not only to his words, but to his body language, to the melody of voice. "When we met, when we... befriended each other, I looked on you with the eyes of my desire, and my body served you in that vein." Pausing, he caressed her hand. "You have thrilled me, tormented me, pleased me even unto the sweetest pain, and I am most humbly grateful. But you have also awakened in me the desire to see you again, for my soul's ease, not the one of my body." He pressed her to him. "Sweet lady Sikula, when I think that I may rise tomorrow with no hope of seeing you again, somewhere, somehow, I lose any enthusiasm for doing so. Yet faced with the idea that the day might somehow end in your embrace, anything seems possible." He sounded almost desperate when he continued: "Dear one, I know our time together has not been enough to form bonds of love or devotion. I am not as foolish as to mistake lust for love. But the kindness you have shown me, the sweet gestures that attracted me, and have held me fast, the delightful way you speak, all these things urge me to deepen our friendship. Please, lady Sikula, when our tasks are done, may I seek you out? I ask only permission to court you openly, once I am at liberty to do so."

She felt warm, warmer then ever before - as if someone wrapped her into the softest blanket. Looking deeply into his eyes she nodded. "Yes, Laran, I would like that... If we both survive all of this, look for me in the theatre in Five Flagons. I'll be waiting."

No one could describe the happiness which showed in his face. He showered her face with kisses and crushed her to him even tighter then ever before. But it was time to leave. They help each other with their clothes and went down to the common room.

He kissed her for the last time. Looking down into her eyes he whispered: "My lady, I hold you in deepest reverence. Go in peace, and when the time comes, I will not have forgotten my promise to find you." With those words he was gone. With thoughtful expression she jumped back to the Pocket plane. For saving Saradush she will need her companions. They will help her.

o.O.o.O.o

"Onward!"

They attacked Yaga Shura and his officers. Blades singing, spells flaming, arrows whizzing. And suddenly - the world seemed to slow down and was strangely silent. Sikula swept her sword around - and hit Shura's leg. He started to fell to the ground. Before he really hit it, she stabbed her sword through his unprotected neck. He was dead in several next moments and before her very eyes he disappeared into the cloud of luminescence dust.

She looked around. They came too late for saving of Saradush. She let her eyes roam over the burning ruins. And then... Strange foreboding gripped her heart. "Laran! Where is he?!"

Frantically, she started to call his name and look for him. Her companions watched her, clearly confused - only Anomen understood. After a long time she heard someone weakly respond to her calling.

Finally she found him. Kneeling next to him, she could see that he's dying.

"My lady," whispered Laran. She gently touched his cheek. "Shh... don't speak, Laran. I'll take care of you. Everything will be okay."

Laran simply smiled. "You're terrible liar, my lady. It won't." Before Sikula could say anything, he continued, his voice weaker by each passing word. "But... only one thing ails me... That I won't be able to hold my promise... to you..." Saying this, he died.

She felt as if part of her died with Laran. She felt someone - and she knew it was Anomen - standing behind her and laying his hand on her shoulder. She wanted to cry. But tears just didn't come.


End file.
